


Goodbye

by Leviarty



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after Neal's anklet is officially removed, he appeared on Peter's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Two days after Neal's anklet is officially removed, he appeared on Peter's doorstep.

"Neal?" Peter answers the door, shocked to see that he was even still in New York, let alone standing at his front door.

"Hey," Neal half smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be halfway to China by now."

"I just finished packing all my stuff. Just wanted to say by to you an Elizabeth."

"El's not here. She's at work," Peter pointed out.

"I know. I already visited her. You're my last stop before I leave."

"Know where you're going yet?" Peter asked.

Neal shrugged. "I'll figure it out where I get there."

"You could always stay, you know," Peter told him. "You're a good asset to the FBI."

Neal snorted. "Yeah, asset."

"You're a good friend too, Neal."

"So are you," he smiled back sadly.

"What the matter Neal?" Peter asking, knowing something was wrong. "I thought you'd be happy to be gone."

Neal shook his head. "It's not that. I am happy. I mean, I'd love to stay-"

"Then stay. Come back to the FBI."

"I can't Peter!" Neal exclaimed. "I can't," he said again, more calmly.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm going to walk out of this house, and you're never going to see me again, that's just the way it has to be."

"So this is goodbye then?" Peter asked.

Neal nodded, biting his lip as he considered his next words carefully. "Just… Before I leave, I feel like I should tell you…"

"Tell me what Neal?" Peter asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Neal closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"That I'm in love with you," he said, not opening his eyes. He couldn't look at Peter. He couldn't open his eyes and see the expression Peter was wearing. He knew what it would be: disgust. "I have been for a long time. Probably since before you caught me. The first time."

"Neal," Peter began softly, his hand still resting on Neal's arm.

Neal shook him off. "Don't Peter. Don't say anything. I'm not… I'm not asking for anything. I just needed you to know." He looked up at Peter and sighed. "Goodbye Peter." Then he turned and pulled the door open and moved to leave, but Peter's hand grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Neal hung his head and spun back around.

"What?" he asked, looking up at the FBI agent.

Peter smiled slightly and pulled Neal into a kiss. For a moment, Neal kissed him back, but only for a moment before pulling away. He bit his lower lip and turned away once more.

"Goodbye Peter," he said. And then he was gone.


End file.
